Disclosure of Prior Art:
Multiple methods and apparatus have been developed to secure a bicyclist's feet to pedals for additional power when pedaling. Existing solutions are not optimal for all situations. Some are expensive or too costly to manufacture efficiently, require special shoes be worn, lack the security needed for powerful pedaling, or require a custom made pedal. Another problem with existing solutions is that they secure the foot to the pedal but are challenging for beginners to use. The idea of having your foot secured to the pedal can be intimidating to some cyclists because it can be hard to quickly release and remove your foot from the pedal strap. The inability to quickly release and remove your foot can be dangerous for both beginner and experienced cyclists.
A Brief Summary of Known Prior Art Follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,425 discloses a diagonal toe strap with traditional bolt mounts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,026 discloses a toe clip fastened to the front of the pedal and then strapped around the rear of the pedal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,914 discloses a hook and loop fabric strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,211 discloses a fabric toe strap with a heel strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,027 discloses a bottom of pedal mounted heel support strap.
Garmin Vector 3 discloses a custom pedal.
KR 101514315 and KR 20150026351 disclose a front pedal extension to increase driving force.
Power Grips Pedal Kit does have a diagonal strap, but it is mounted with traditional bolts and screws.
Fitnesspartswholesale.com discloses a custom pedal with a circular hole on the strap that goes around the axle. But a custom pedal needs an anchor on the outer side.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other issues surrounding the securing and releasing of a cyclist's foot to the pedal.